falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout Fanon Wiki:About
This guide is meant to help a user learn what exactly the wiki is. What the Fallout Fanon Wiki is The is a site, run through Wikia, that allows Wikia users to create and edit articles about the Fallout universe. However, unlike our sister wiki The Vault, we are not here to create a comprehensive guide to the Fallout games and Fallout universe. Instead, we use the setting created by the Fallout games to expand upon that universe. Here, we write about characters, places, or groups who live within the Fallout universe. The articles that we write are made in an encyclopedic fashion that allows the user to present the facts on the page to the reader as though it were an actual article while still giving the reader a large degree of control and artistic freedom within their writing. All articles on the wiki should be able to be held to the standard inscribed above. The wiki and the articles on it should always try to measure up as close as possible to this standard. In order for this idea to remain clear, below are some things that the users of the Fallout Fanon Wiki should avoid turning the wiki into. What the is not... ...run by Bethesda, Black Isle Studios, or Interplay? The was constructed by fans of the Fallout series to provide enjoyment for other fans. It is not owned by and claims no allegiance to Bethesda Studios, Black Isle Studios, or Interplay Entertainment. ...a canon information wiki This wiki is not meant to provide a guide to the Fallout series. It does not attempt to provide information about the Fallout universe, nor does it attempt to help users with their game-related problems. Ideally, even the characters presented in the Fallout games should not be talked about. The wiki is for any user to use Fallout as a basis for their articles. The potential ramifications of events in the Fallout games may be discussed, but be warned that such articles will most likely be graded on a higher scale than others. For a list of Fallout canon accepted on this site, see the rules. ...a "do whatever you want" wiki The wiki has rules. Please read them. ...a roleplaying wiki Tranquility Lane is not exactly an RP (roleplaying) wiki. It is true that we do roleplay on this site, but you should not come here for that specific reason. ...a fanfiction wiki Tranquility Lane's format is one of wiki articles and the occasional RP, and this is not the place for fanfiction stories (though elements from fanfiction are still welcome). ...a mod wiki. Tranquility Lane exists for the creation of fanon, not for submitting mod ideas and posting links to mods. If you wish to do that, please visit our sister site, Vault-Tec Labs. Story elements from mods are acceptable as long as they do not break canon. What does Canon mean? And Fanon? Canon: The 'real' Fallout universe, made by the creators of the game. Wikipedia's definition is: "Canon, in terms of a fictional universe, is any material that is considered to be "genuine," or can be directly referenced as material produced by the original author or creator of a series." Fanon: Additions to the Fallout universe (i.e: factions, places, characters), made by fans of the game. Urban Dictionary's definition is: "Fanon is the collection concepts and ideas that are normally used in most fan fiction, but don't really exist in the real story's canon." What is Canon Here? Here is a list, by game, of what we consider canon in the Fallout universe. Read the rules to see if certain events in the games are considered canon. *'Fallout' - Canon. *'Fallout 2' - Canon. *'Fallout 3' - Canon. **'O:A' - Canon. **'The Pitt' - Canon. **'Broken Steel' - Canon. **'Point Lookout' - Canon. **'Mothership Zeta' - Non-canon. *'Fallout 4' - Canon. *'Fallout: New Vegas' - Canon. *'Fallout Tactics' - Semi-canon. *'Van Buren' - Non-canon/Flavor Material. *'Fallout Tactics 2' - Non-canon. *'Fallout: BoS' - Non-canon. *'Fallout: BoS 2' - Non-canon. Flavor material means some elements may be used, as long as they are not major What Can I Do? Feel free to add your own description of your concepts, characters, places, creatures etc; as long as it complies with the canon Fallout Universe and the rules of this Fallout Fanon Wiki. The discussion pages attached to articles can be used to communicate ideas, opinions and questions about the subject to other interested members. About